Backe, Backe Kuchen
by Prof. Severus Snape
Summary: one shot Naraku bäckt und Miroku nascht!


  
**A/N:** 'Backe, Backe Kuchen' ist meine erste hier veröffentlichte Inu Yasha-FF und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Zu erst wollte ich etwas leichtes amüsantes schreiben, bevor ich die anderen veröffentliche! Also viel Spaß!  
  
**Warnung:** Komedy hoch drei! xD  
  
**Pairings:** Miroku x Naraku  
  
**Rating:** PG-12! Egal ob Lob, Kritik oder Morddrohungen.....ich will eure Meinung hören!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Backe, Backe Kuchen**  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr xy-ungelöst. In den absolut unendlichen Weiten des Cosmos, dachte sich ein junger Mann, er könne heute doch etwas backen. Und so begann die Geschichte:  
  
"Verdammt, wo ist denn jetzt das Mehl????" fluchte eine Männerstimme in der Küche umher und macht so ziemlich viel Lärm. "Genau hinter dir!" Kagura stand mit verschränkten Armen in dem Türrahmen und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Es war Winter, um nicht zu sagen der 6.12. Kagome, eigentlich beim Hause Naraku (der hat ja keinen Nachnamen....Menno) sehr verhasst, brachte es wirklich zustande Naraku für diese Weihnachtszeit zu begeistern. Er hatte die kleine Gruppe wohl belauscht, wärend Kagome mit ihnen 'Wichteln' wollte. Schon den ganzen Morgen verbrachte der Hanyou in der Küche und versuchte ernsthaft etwas zustande zu bekommen. Das Personal wurde von ihm höchstpersönlich sogar vertrieben - für diesen einen Tag!  
  
Die junge Frau kann sich noch ganz gut Erinnern, als es plötzlich schepperte und eine Pfanne in den Flur knallte. Entsetz standen Kohaku, Juurumaru und Kagura dann im Eingang und dachten es wäre ein Traum gewesen.  
  
Narakus Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen geflochten, eine Schürze - mit Blumenmuster - vom Koch ausgeliehen, um seine Hüfte gebunden, stand er da und versuchte erstmal die jeweiligen 'Materialien' zusammen zusuchen.  
  
Die ersten Versuchen waren natürlich total verkokelt und falls nicht, total ungenießbar. Seufzend gab er endlich auf. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und erblickte einer seiner Auswürfe. "Was willst du hier?" Seit dem dritten Backblech (das gibt's jetzt einfach schon) wurde seine Laune immer schlechter. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ging Kagura nun in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Es war das Beste zu schweigen. Grummelnd schmiss der Schwarzhaarige die Schürze achtlos ins Eck, öffnete seinen Zopf und verlies das Chaos in der Küche. Sollen doch die anderen aufräumen......werden ja immerhin dafür bezahlt  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, an einem sehr ruhigen Ort, setzte sich Naraku gegen einen Baumstamm und ruhte sich aus. Doch die Ruhe wehrte nicht lange. Miroku stand genau vor ihm. Er hatte anscheinend seine Gruppe verloren, als sie auf Dämonenjagd waren. Schnell stand der Ältere auf, um einen Angriff abzuwehren, doch es kam anders. Miroku lachte. Man hätte fast meinen Können, er würde dadurch gleich ersticken. Verwirrte keifte er den Mönch an. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" Einige Sekunden vergangen, als sich Miroku dann doch entschlossen hatte damit aufzuhören. Mit einem tiefen Luftzug wurde er wieder ernst. Aber nicht lange. Mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete er ihm: "Was hast du gemacht das du voller Mehl bist? Hast du etwa versucht zu backen?" Durch diese Vorstellung begann er erneut zu lachen. Jedoch in Maßen. Derweil begriff der Hanyou endlich, das er sich noch sauber machen wollte, jedoch einfach keinen Bock mehr hatte, da ihn grad alles ankotze. "Und wenn.....ich glaube nicht, das es dich etwas angeht!" "Ach ja? Ich war der Einzigste, der dich bemerkt hat. Aber als ich dann deine Augen gesehen habe, nachdem Kagome von Keksen und so was redete, habe ich es doch gelassen, den Anderen von deiner Anwesenheit zu berichten!" Narakus linke Augenbraue ging in die Höhe. "Du hast mich bemerkt und nicht verraten? Was soll das?" "Nichts......." Der Mönch schwang seinen Stab ein wenig und ging einen Schritt auf seinen eigentlichen Feind zu. "Sogar ein paar Haare sind weis." Der Andere sah nach diesen Haare, um kurz darüber zu streichen. Wieder ein Kichern Miroku Seitens. Narakus Augen wurden enger, erkannten aber das Miroku eher mehr es freundlich meinte. Nie hatte jemand Naraku so angelächelt. Wieso lächelt er mich so an? Hab ich sonst wo noch Mehl? Ich hab's doch grad weggewischt! "Hattest du schon Erfolg?" unterbrach er Narakus Gedankenschweif. Dünne lockige Strähnen flogen durch die Luft, als Naraku den Kopf schüttelte. "Bin wohl kein geborener Koch!" Wieder erstschauend meinte der Mönch mit hochgehobenen Finger: "Der Shikon no Tama kann dann wohl doch nicht alles, nicht wahr?" Ein Grinsen ging um.  
  
---------------------  
  
Wieder ging ein Schrei durchs Haus. Naraku stand wieder in der Küche und trank genervt erstmal einen Tee. Neben ihm eine Schüssel mit Teig. Er hatte sich am kochenden Wasser für den Tee verbrannt, beruhigte sich aber schnell. Immerhin hat er seinen Teig diesmal erfolgreich fertig bekommen. Mit neuem Mut begann er langsam kleine Kügelchen zu formen, um sie dann anschließend aufs Blech zu legen, dass in den vorgewärmten Ofen landete. Mit Zuversicht trank er noch mal eine Tasse.  
  
Derweil lugten Kohaku und Juurumaru mit Kagerumaru hinter einem Vorhang hervor, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Naja....eigentlich roch es diesmal angenehm....Und als ihr 'Meister' das Blech herausholte, mussten sie ur noch warten, bis er verschwand. Gesagt getan. Naraku ging wirklich bei guter Laune, um sein Gesicht - das wieder total mehlig war - zu säubern. Juurumaru und Kagerumaru stürzten sich als erste auf die Kekse. Dicht gefolgt von Kohaku. Doch alle drei wurden mit einer heißen Strafe überrascht. Denn sowohl das Blech als auch die Kekse waren noch total heiß. "**SEID IHR BESCHEUERT?!**" Kagura begann wirklich langsam an der Intelligenz der drei Jungs zu zweifeln. Mit bösem Blick und mit herumwedelnden Fächer schrie sie weiter: "Wenn Naraku jetzt reinkommt werdet ihr fertig gemacht. Raus...und zwar sofort!" "Gut erkannt!" Naraku stand hinter ihr, umgeben von einer bedrohlichen Aura. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. Alle Vier mussten schwer Schlucken. Kohaku tat derweil das einzigst Richtigste. Er machte sich aus dem Staub.  
  
Wieder wurde das Schloss mit großem Lärm gefüllt. Die Bediensteten im Hause schüttelten derweil nur den Kopf. Einige mussten sogar kichern.  
  
Seufzend packte der Schwarzhaarige die nun gekühlten Kekse in einen kleinen betuchten Behälter. Die drei Jungs blieben aber in der Nähe. "Für wen sind die?" Kaguras Frage sorgte dafür das Naraku seinen Finger beim Verschließen des Behälters einklemmte. AU! Grummelnd blickte er sie an. "Das geht dich nichts an. Und glaub ja nicht im Entferntesten an was falsches!" "Aha" folgte sofort von ihr. Ohne weiteren Kommentar beider Personen verlies der Ältere nun vollends das Schloss. Er musste sich beeilen. Wieso hatte er denn eigentlich verschlafen? Vielleicht wegen Goshinki, der die ganze Nacht wortwörtlich rumjammerte, das er auch Kekse haben wolle. Kagerumaru konnte mal wieder nicht die Klappe halten. Wieso musste auch Juurumaru Kagerumaru haben?!  
  
Gelangweilt wurde mit dem langen Stab im Boden rumgestochert. "Wo bleibt er nur? Hoffentlich hat er es nicht vergessen!" Ein Seufzer entfloh Mirokus Kehle. "Wartest du schon lange?" Freudig drehte sich der Mönch nach links. "Naraku!" Schnell rannte er zu ihm, blieb aber ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen. "Hast du schon mal von dem Wort Pünktlichkeit gehört?" Er zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich musste noch ein paar Keksdiebe jagen!" Er ging an Miroku vorbei und setzte sich am Baum nieder. Gefolgt vom Anderen. "Und? Sind sie was geworden?" Wie ein kleines Kind freute sich Miroku schon auf die Kekse. Als er die goldbraun gebackenen Kügelchen sah, musste er leise auffiepsen. Der Duft der Kekse war einfach nur verlockend. Sofort griff er in den Behälter und stopfte sich einen der Kügelchen in den Mund. "Hmmmmm......lecker!" schmatze er vergnügt. Es waren somit die besten Kekse in seinem Leben, die er je gegessen hatte. Wieder griff er nach einem weiteren. Naraku musste derweil schmunzeln. Es hatte sich also gelohnt, die Kekse vor den Anderen zu schützen. Somit streckte er seine Hand nach Miroku aus, packte ihn am Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ein langer sanfter Kuss lies den Miroku vom vernichten des Gebäcks ab. Überrascht und etwas verwirrt sah er seinen Gegenüber an. "Wofür war das?" "Das werd ich dir noch erzählen!" Naraku schob den Behälter zur Seite, um so Miroku näher an sich zu ziehen.  
  
Ein leises Kichern konnte man noch hören, bevor beide in wilden Küssen verfielen. Freie Haut wurde sichtbar und beide begannen sich liebevoll dem Anderen hinzugeben.  



End file.
